Have You Ever?
by Okki
Summary: Pertanyaan itu masih menggantung. Tetap tak terselesaikan.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Notes: **Semi-AU. OOC? Typo? _Taken from_ **Have You Ever? **by** DEE **_in_** MADRE **by** DEE**

* * *

**Have You Ever?**

**By OKKI**

* * *

"_Rukia, have you ever?"_

.

.

.

Gadis bermata besar itu mengerjap begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia lalu menoleh ke pemuda yang memanggil namanya—yang berdiri di sampingnya. "_Have you ever?_ Apa? Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya, heran.

Pemuda pemilik iris berwarna coklat madu itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lupakan," balasnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Seketika itu, tidak ada satu pun dia antara mereka yang berbicara.

Sunyi.

Namun tetap terdengar suara teriakan dan suara perbincangan dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang ada di tempat skating—di bawah bukit mereka kini berada.

Angin musim dingin membelai rambut mereka. Si gadis mata besar menggigil kedinginan. Memang cuacanya sangat dingin. Sangat.

Si pemuda meletakkan jaketnya di pundak gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

Si gadis hanya diam lalu menarik sudut jaket tersebut, agar menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"_Ichigo, have you ever?"_

.

.

.

Si pemuda mengerjap. Pertanyaan yang sama yang baru saja dilontarkannya ke gadis bertubuh mungil di sampingnya itu.

Pertanyaan aneh; tidak jelas. Pertanyaan yang belum terselesaikan.

Hembusan napas panjang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Uap mengepul. "You just asked something I've asked!" hardiknya.

Si gadis mendesah kesal. "Lupakan!"

Mereka berdua kembali berdiam diri. Namun diam-diam si pemuda melirik tangan kecil si gadis bermata besar dan menautkan jari-jarinya.

_Dingin…_

Pemilik iris violet kelabu itu hanya melirik tangannya yang sudah terbungkus oleh tangan si pemuda. Ia tidak mengemukakan protes macam apapun.

Ia hanya diam—diam-diam menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan tangan si pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"_Rukia, have you ever…?"_

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu keluar dan mengacaukan suasana.

Namun sepertinya kali ini gadis mungil itu tidak mendengar pertanyaannya—atau memang sengaja tidak mendengarnya?

"_Rukia, have you ever…!?" _gertak si pemuda dan menguatkan genggamannya. Terlalu kuat sampai-sampai si gadis meringis kesakitan.

"Selesaikan dulu pertanyaanmu! Baru bertanya!" bentak si gadis dan melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda dengan paksa.

"Kau tadi juga menanyakan hal itu, kan!?"

"Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku!"

"Aku juga!"

"Kau yang lebih banyak bertanya! _Have you ever? Have you ever what, Ichigo!?_"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu langsung diam tak berani membalas.

Itu benar. _Have you ever… what_? Kenapa ia tak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaan itu? Kenapa pertanyaan itu tetap menggantung?

_You even don't know what thing you wanna ask about, Ichi…_

Ichigo mendengus kesal begitu halnya dengan Rukia. Kini mereka berdua kembali tenang. Dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk melirik cahaya jingga di ufuk barat. Indah.

Ia terkesima.

Perpaduan warna yang indah: jingga, merah, dan ungu. Pemandangan langit sore menjelang malam.

Jari telunjuknya langsung bergerak menunjuk matahari yang mulai tenggelam dan mulutnya memanggil nama gadis bermata besar itu, "Rukia… lihat," pintanya.

Rukia yang masih setengah kesal secara tidak sengaja menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil pemuda pemilik iris coklat madu itu. Bola-bola matanya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Ichigo. Dan mata besar itu membelalak terkesima.

"_Rukia, have you ever…?_" Pertanyaan itu keluar lagi. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rukia. Kali ini Rukia juga tidak mengabaikan Ichigo. Karena entah mengapa ia merasa kalau kali ini, pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Jantung Ichigo berdegup keras begitu pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Rukia.

Rasanya ia mati gaya. Tapi apa daya, pertanyaan yang telah terselesaikan itu memaksa minta dikeluarkan sekarang juga…

"_Rukia, have you ever…feel…how crazy falling in love is?_"

"_Yes. At my first time. And it was falling in love with—"_

"—_you!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Falling in love can makes you crazy._

_That's a fact._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::Selesai::.**

* * *

**Okki's note: **First thing I want to say: GOMMEN, MINNA! GOMMEN! I post a junk in this fandom TAT Seriously, saya nulis plus publish ini karena saya pengen… bukan buat readers saya (situ punya readers? /pluk). Tapi kalau mau baca taka pa /dor/ tapi maaf ya… kalau nggak jelas! Versinya DEE lebih susah lagi lho dipahaminnya ._.


End file.
